Last Dinner from Sakura
by Akira Naru-desu
Summary: Sakura mendadak jadi mak comblang. Ia memberikan pemuda-pemuda keren untuk Naruto. Tapi sayang, Naruto sepertinya susah mendapatkan pemuda yang cocok. Disamping para pemuda itu mempunyai sisi yang aneh sehingga membuat Naruto kapok. Tapi, Sakura tak menyerah. Hingga akhirnya bisa membujuk Naruto untuk makan malam dengan catatan ini adalah yang terakhir. SasuFemNaru. Hpy SN Day '14


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : BukanYAOI. FEMNARU. Oneshoot. Tidak ada sekuel. Gaje. Typo. OOC, dll.**

**Gendre : Romance (maybe) and little humor.**

**The Last Dinner from Sakura Akira Naru-desu**

**.**

**.**

**~Akira Naru-desu~**

**Mengucapkan**

**"HAPPY READING! GAK SUKA, JANGAN MAKSAIN BACA!"**

**^^,**

**.**

**.**

Uzumaki Naruto senang mendapat Sakura sebagai teman seapartemennya. Sakura selalu bersemangat, riang dan ramai. Ia telah putus dengan Akasuna Sasori – yang telah menjadi tunangannya – dan bersumpah tidak akan pernah menjalin hubungan dengan laki-laki. Naruto agak bingung tentang definisi Sakura yang mengenai 'tidak akan pernah' , sebab sepertinya Sakura setiap dua minggu sekali berkencan dengan laki-laki yang berbeda.

"Aku hanya berkencan, Naru-chan. Tidak menjalin hubungan apa-apa. Lagian mereka kebayakan sudah punya istri."

Naruto tidak peduli.

Suatu hari Sakura bertanya kepada Naruto, "Naru-chan, kau belum mempunyai teman kencan, bukan?"

"Belum." Naruto teringat dengan mantan terakhirnya, dia mengernyit tidak suka dengan pikirannya sendiri. "Aku tidak berminat asal kencan saja. Aku harus benar-benar menemukan orang yang kucintai."

"Ah, aku tahu orang yang tepat untukmu!" Ujar Sakura semangat. "Kau pasti akan menyukainya! Namanya Sabaku Gaara. Aku sering berbicara dengannya tentangmu, dan dia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu."

"S-sakura-chan, rasanya aku tidak – "

"Dia akan menjemputmu besok malam pukul tujuh."

Dan?

Disinilah Naruto. Duduk di sebuah restoran bersama Gaara. Gaara berperawakan jangkung dengan rambut berwarna merah marun dan tersenyum begitu menawan ketika ia melihat Naruto.

"Haruno-san ternyata tidak mengada-ngada. Kau memang cantik sekali."

"Terima kasih," balas Naruto dengan gembira.

"Kau tahu restoran Senju? Pernah kau pergi kesana?"

"Belum," jawab Naruto meringgis. Sebenarnya, keuangan Naruto tidak mengizinkan ia makan disana. Restoran itu mahal sekali. Walaupun gajinya sekarang sudah naik, ia masih belum mampu membeli makanan disana.

Sepanjang makan malam, mereka tak henti mengobrol. Gaara menyenangkan dan menawan. _"Dia keren sekali, "_ Sakura pernah berkata demikian. Dan nyatanya memang demikian. Naruto sependapat. Sambil menikmati makanan penutup, Naruto berkata dalam hati. 'Apa Gaara menyukaiku? Dia tampan dan keren. Sepertinya kita cocok.'

Seorang pelayan mengantarkan bon. Gaara mengamatinya dan berkata, "Kau makan _pate_ dan lobster.."

"Ya."

"Dan kau pesan kentang goreng dan salad, lalu es krim, bukan?"

Naruto menantapnya dengan bingung, "Betul," jawabnya dengan nada sangsi.

"Oke." Gaara berhitung diluar kepala. "Bagianmu dari bon ini adalah empat ratus tujuh puluh ribu enam ratus."

Naruto terenyak. "Maaf?"

Gaara tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu betapa mandiri perempuan zaman sekarang. Kalian ingin dianggap setara dengan kaum pria. Jadi, tak apa-apa bila kau mau membayar bagianmu sendiri."

Naruto melongo dan mencengkram erat dompetnya.

"Sekalian tip untuk pelayan."

.

.

"Sayang sekali tidak berhasil," ujar Sakura dangan nada menyesal. "Sebenarnya, Gaara adalah pria baik. Bagaimana, apa kalian akan berkencan lagi?"

"Tidak," jawab Naruto tanpa pikir panjang. "Dia terlalu hemat," lanjutnya dengan nada ketus.

"Hmm.. Aku punya orang lain untukmu, Naru-chan. Kau pasti suka."

"Tidak usah Sakura-chan. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin –"

"Percayalah padaku."

.

.

Hyuuga Neji berusia 26 tahun, dan Naruto terpaksa mengakui bahwa pemuda single ini memang menarik. Neji mengajaknya ke restoran seafood yang terkenal dengan kenikmatannya di Konoha. Kali ini Naruto tak perlu khawatir soal dompet, karena kali ini ia tidak akan makan banyak. Jaga-jaga dari kasus kencan kemarin.

"Sakura sangat baik kepadaku," kata Neji dengan suara yang tegas dan lembut, "kau benar-benar cantik Naruto-hime."

"Arigato, Neji-kun," ujar Naruto tersipu.

"Apakah Sakura pernah berbicara tentang aku yang mempunyai perusahaan perfilman?"

"Belum. Dia tidak bercerita apa-apa."

Neji mengangguk, lalu tersenyum bangga. "Aku pemilik perusahaan perfilman terbesar di Jepang. Semua orang mengenalku."

"Aku –"

"Kami menangani proyek film terbesar di negeri ini."

"Masa? Aku tidak –"

""Oh ya. Kami juga hanya menerima flim dari sutradara ternama saja. Banyak artis populer yang ingin berada dibawah perusahaanku."

"Ettoo.. Aku –"

".. dan banyak produser terkenal juga. Pokoknya perusahaanku dipenuhi oleh orang-orang terkenal semua."

"Itu –"

"Barang kali, Naru-hime ingin mengetahui bagaimana aku memulai..."

Sepanjang acara makan malam Neji tak pernah berhenti berbicara, dan satu-satunya topik yang dibahas adalah HYUUGA NEJI.

.

.

"Itu pasti karena dia gugup." Sakura kembali meminta maaf.

"Huh? Justru dia membuat AKU jadi gugup. Kalau ada yang ingin kau ketahui tentang Hyuuga Neji sejak dia lahir, tanya saja aku, dattebayo!"

"Shimura Sai."

"Apa?"

"Shimura Sai. Aku baru ingat dia pernah berkencan dengan salah satu temanku. Dan temanku sangat tergila-gila padanya," ujar Sakura bersemangat.

"Terima kasih Sakura-chan yang baik, lebih baik tidak usah saja."

"Aku akan menelepon dia."

.

.

Esok malamnya, Sai muncul di apartemen Naruto dan Sakura. Ia bertampang lumayan tampan dan mempunyai kepribadian yang menyenangkan dan ramah. Ketika ia masuk, dan melihat Naruto, ia ber ujar, "Aku tahu kencan seperti ini memang tak mudah. Aku sendiri agak canggung. Jadi, aku mengerti bagaiman perasaanmu, Naru-chan."

Naruto langsung menyukainya.

Mereka pergi ke restoran Cina di pusat kota. Suasananya begitu mendukung dan romantis. Pas dengan selera gadis pirang itu.

"Kau bekerja di perusahaan arsitek? Pekerjaanmu menarik sekali. Banyak orang yang tidak menyadari bahwa seorang arsitek begitu besar peranannya bagi sebuah negara."

Dia begitu sensitif, batin Naruto senang. Ia tersenyum amat manis. "Aku setuju denganmu, Sai-kun."

Semakin lama mereka berbincang, semakin lama Naruto menyukai pria itu. Ia memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah berani.

"Bagaimana kalau acara ini kita lanjutkan di apartemen kami?"

"Jangan. Lebih baik ketempatku saja."

"Tempatmu?"

Sai mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto dan meremas erat tangan gadis itu. Sai tersenyum lebar. "Aku punyak koleksi cambuk dan rantai di rumah."

.

.

"Sakura-chan, aku sangat kehabisan kata-kata."

"Kenapa? Kenapa?! Ayo ceritakan, apa kencan kali ini berhasil?" Tanya Sakura antusias, seraya memegang kedua tangan Naruto.

"Pria ini..," kata Naruto berhenti. Gadis itu lalu menatap Sakura dengan matanya yang biru bundar.

"Ya, ya ya?! Bagaimana? Jangan buat aku penasaran!"

"Mengerikan."

Sakura melongo.

"Kau sebenarnya sahabatku bukan sih?"

"Tentu saja! Aku sahabatmu, Naru-chan," sanggah Sakura manyun. "Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Kau memberiku seorang maniak BDSM," tangkas Naruto ngeri.

Sakura terbelalak. "MAAFKAN AKU, NARUUUUU!"

.

.

Sebagai permintaan maaf Sakura mentraktir Naruto di Ichiraku ramen sebanyak tiga mangkok. Naruto langsung memaafkan Sakura. Ketika mereka sedang menyantap hidangan berlemak makanan favorit Naruto itu, Sakura mendapatkan pesan pada ponselnya. Gadis penakluk pria dewasa itu membacanya. Tak lama wajahnya berubah cemberut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto setelah meminum ocha dinginnya.

Sakura menatap Naruto lalu mendesah pasrah. "Sebenarnya satu bulan yang lalu aku bertemu pria yang sangat tampan. Uuh.. Dia tipeku sekali."

"Lalu?"

"Tapi dia tidak menyukaiku. Melirikpun tidak," adu Sakura. Mata hijaunya mengawasi Naruto, takut-takut sahabat pirangnya tidak mendengarkan. Kebiasaan. "Dia tergila-gila pada orang lain. Sepertinya aku memang tidak punya kesempatan."

"Jangan sedih Sakura-chan. Pria tampan masih banyak," hibur Naruto.

"Tapi dia sempurna, Naru. Mengapa ia harus mencintai gadis lain? Gadis yang beruntung."

Naruto memutar matanya malas. "Jadi, siapa gadis beruntung itu?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan intens. "Kau!" Tunjuknya tepat pada hidung Naruto.

"Heh?"

"Aku serius!" Seru Sakura ketika melihat Naruto melongo tidak percaya. "Dia datang kepadaku satu bulan yang lalu. Dia melihat kita berbelanja bersama di swalayan. Lalu, besoknya aku dipanggil oleh wakil direktur perusahaanku –"

"Nara Corp?" potong Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku sangat senang. Tapi, ketika aku bertemu dengannya dia langsung menanyakanmu. Dimana kau tinggal, nomor ponsel dan semua tentangmu, Naru-chan. Dari caranya membicarakanmu aku tahu dia sangat tergila-gila padamu."

Naruto melupakan ramennya. "Kau serius? Siapa dia?"

"Tentu saja! Tapi, aku tidak menyerah. Maka dari itu, satu bulan terakhir aku selalu berusaha mendekatinya. Tapi gagal."

Naruto menatap Sakura datar. "Jadi, itu alasanmu mendadak jadi mak comblang?"

Gadis maniak pink itu nyengir tanda perdamaian. "Namanya juga usaha. Untung-untungan."

"Chk.. Dasar jahat!"

"Ayolah Naru~.. Bagian kencanmu yang gagal bukan rencanaku. Mana tahu mereka punya sifat seperti itu!"

"Oke-oke. Jadi, siapa orang itu?" tanya Naruto penasaran ketika Sakura tidak menjawab.

Sakura menggeleng. "Sayangnya dia memintaku untuk merahasiakannya darimu."

Si pirang mendengus, walau dalam hatinya ia bertanya-tanya siapa gerangan pria yang tergila-gila padanya itu. "Apa aku mengenalnya?"

"Entahlah," jawab Sakura menggeleng. "Tapi tenang saja, kau akan segera tahu, Naru-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Malam ini, dia akan makan malam diapartemen kita."

"Sakura-chan.. Terakhir kali kau memberiku pria maniak," geram Naruto terdengar kapok.

"Aku janji, ini makan malam yang terakhir Naru." Sakura memohon.

.

.

Jam tujuh malam Sakura meminta izin mendadak. Katanya ada urusan yang harus dikerjakan. Naruto tak begitu yakin dengan alasan Sakura, tapi ia tidak peduli. Sebelum Sakura berangkat ia mengucapkan kata-kata semangat seperti,

"Semangat Naru-chan!"

"Aku yakin kali ini akan sukses!"

Naruto semakin curiga.

Dan kecurigaannya itu terbukti ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh tiga puluh ketika ada suara bel bergema. Naruto tak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya kepada Sakura. Tapi, membawa mantan kekasihnya keapartemen adalah hal yang paling buruk.

"Naruto.."

"Uchiha Sasuke..," desis Naruto mengepal. "Pergi dari sini!"

"Dobe! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku!" Bentak Sasuke ketika ia berhasil masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu apartemen Naruto.

"Keluar brengsek! Pergi dari hidupku!"

"Naruto!" sentak Sasuke seraya mengguncang tubuh Naruto. Ia mencengkram erat bahu Naruto sementara si pirang tampak berusaha melepaskannya. Namun percuma, sekarang ia sudah terhimpit antara Sasuke dan dinding. "Aku mohon..," suara Sasuke melembut dan penuh permohonan. "Aku mohon, Naru. Beri aku kesempatan," lanjutnya putus asa dan bergetar.

Naruto mendengus. "Aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" tanyanya sinis. "Uchiha mengemis?"

Sasuke menggeram. "Benar. Aku mengemis demimu, Naru," katanya begitu dalam dan sendu. Oniksnya menatap safir begitu penuh kerinduan. "Beri aku waktu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya. Hatinya sakit ketika melihat wajah pemuda yang angkuh itu tak berdaya seperti ini. Walaupun ia membenci pria ini, tapi ia lebih suka melihat sifat dingin dan angkuhnya.

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Aku minta maaf Naru."

"Setelah kau tiba-tiba menghilang selama enam bulan lalu muncul dengan membawa tunanganmu?"

Sasuke tak pernah ingin melihat air mata itu jatuh lagi pada kedua bola safir yang sangat ia puja. "Dengar Naru.. Jangan potong ucapanku. Dua tahun lalu aku memang dijodohkan oleh Tou-san, waktu itu aku tak bisa menolak. Kau tahu sendiri, perusahaan kami hampir pailit. Kaa-san sakit-sakitan dan aniki harus operasi jantung."

Sasuke meletakan telunjuknya dibibir Naruto saat melihat Naruto akan protes.

"Akhirnya aku menerima pertunangan itu dengan syarat harus dirahasiakan pada publik. Awalnya berjalan lancar. Aku tidak ingin kau mengetahuinya, tapi Karin terlalu pintar untuk dibodohi. Dia tahu, aku melakukannya demimu dan rencana akan memutuskan pertunangan itu."

Sasuke berpindah melingkarkan tangan kokohnya pada pinggang Naruto ketika Naruto mulai tenang dan tak berontak. "Waktu itu Karin marah besar, dia mencoba untuk mencelakaimu namun aku tepat waktu datang ketika dia menemuimu. Dan kau harus mengerti kenapa dulu aku bersikap seperti itu, sayang. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

Naruto menangis tersedu. "Aku berpura-pura membencimu dihadapan Karin dan mengatakan hal yang menyakitimu untuk meyakinkannya. Kau tahu Naru? Aku lebih terluka," katanya sendu dan terdengar menderita.

Naruto terperangah. "Kenapa?"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu. Dan takkan pernah berubah. Dari dulu hingga sekarang perasaanku tak berubah."

Hening untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar isakan kecil Naruto. Sasuke mendekap tubuh mungil Naruto dengan erat. Melepaskan kerinduan yang selama dua tahun ini menyiksanya. "Saat aku kembali untuk menjelaskan semuanya kerumahmu, kau sudah pergi entah kemana. Kau tidak tahu betapa aku gila dan panik waktu itu mencarimu."

"Sasuke.."

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri. Aku marah kepada Karin dan kepada Tou-san. Seketika itu juga aku memutuskan pertunangan kami. Ayahku marah besar dan aku diusir."

Penjelasan Sasuke membuat tubuh Naruto membeku. Sasuke menyadarinya, ia mengecup kening Naruto untuk menenangkan. "Tapi aku lega karenanya. Aku mulai mencarimu lagi. Tapi aku tak punya apa-apa, sehingga begitu sulit menemukanmu.

Lalu, Aku bertemu dengan Shikamaru dan bekerja diperusahaannya. Dengan kemampuan kami, Nara Corp maju pesat, akhirnya aku menjadi wakil direktur. Ayahku mengetahuinya. Dia memaafkanku. Dan setahun kemudian, aku melihatmu di swalayan bersama temanmu."

Sasuke tak berbicara lagi. Ia tersenyum geli. Ini adalah ucapan terpanjangnya dalam sejarah. Selain, sedang memimpin rapat. Tapi, tak apa. Demi Naruto ia rela melakukan apapun.

"Aku mencintaimu. Kembalilah padaku, Naru. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu."

"Hiks.. Sasuke.."

"Maafkan aku Naru. Jadilah kekasihku lagi.."

"Hiks.. Jangan tinggalkan a-ku lagi, Teme."

Sasuke tersenyum bahagia. "Aku janji. Selamanya. Aku takkan pernah meninggalkanmu." Pelukannya mengerat dan Naruto membalasnya. Membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang yang begitu ia rindukan.

Malam itu, adalah malam paling membahagiakan bagi dua insan yang saling mencinta. "Kau milikku, gadis bermata langitku," bisik Sasuke mesra. Kemudian ia mengecup bibir Naruto lembut namun dengan gairah yang sangat besar. Naruto menerimanya. Dada mereka bersatu begitu juga lidah mereka. Mereka bersatu bersama saling menyembuhkan luka yang selama dua tahun menggerogoti hati mereka karena takdir.

"Aku merindukanmu, Naru."

"Aku juga, Teme."

Sasuke melepaskan pagutan bibirnya untuk menangkup wajah Naruto dan menatap langsung kematanya. "Menikahlah denganku, Uzumaki Naruto."

Sepertinya, Sakura harus merayakan keberhasilannya. Karena ia dengan sukses membuat makan malam teromantis untuk Naruto dan Sasuke. Akhirnya, Naruto mendapatkan pria yang dicintainya.

.

.

**END**

.

.

**Yey! SasuFemNaru akhirnya bisa dibikin juga. Heheh... HAPPY SASUNARU DAY 2014.. :D**

**Gomen kalo Sasukenya terlalu OOC.**

**Mudah-mudahan reader-san suka.**

**Fic ini dibuat bersama fic yang lain untuk ucapan maaf karena apdet fic saya yang labil dan selalu molor. Hehe... **

**Akhir kata..**

**Boleh saya pinta riview? ^^,**


End file.
